Nivanfield
Nivanfield is the slash ship between Chris Redfield and Piers Nivans''' from ''Resident Evil, most notably ''Resident Evil 6. Canon After Chris' time during Resident Evil 5 (2009), he decided to go back to working in a team, wanting to pass on his knowledge and skills to a new generation for when someone like Albert Wesker (his nemesis) shows up again. After the defeat of Wesker in Kijuju, Africa, Chris then began the training of new BSAA operatives. Among these was sniper '''Piers Nivans, whose skills particularly stood out to Chris. Resident Evil 6 Edonia, 2012 In December 2012, the BSAA took part in crushing the Edonian Liberation Army after they began using the C-Virus during their war; Chris and Piers served in the North American Alpha Team, Chris being the team captain, and Piers being the lieutenant, along with their other teammates Ben Airhart, Carl Alfonso, Finn Macauley and Andy Walker. The team came across uninfected ELA mercenary Jake Muller and Federal agent Sherry Birkin, during which Piers noted Jake's affiliation with the insurgents they were fighting. Despite warnings from agent Birkin that Jake posed no threat to the BSAA or their mission, Piers was angered by Jake when the latter made a threatening remark towards them. They soon were confronted by the infected liberation soldiers and two Ogroman. After eliminating the enemies anti-air cannons and the Ogromen, Chris requisitioned a helicopter for Sherry to transport Jake back to her superiors. Despite protesting to Chris, Jake was allowed to leave on the helicopter. While this deeply angered Piers, Chris reminded him not to lose sight of their mission. Reaching their mission objective, the city hall, Alpha Team came into contact with a woman calling herself Ada Wong. The woman later lured the team into a trap and used a special "needle bomb" to explode C-Virus syringes across the room. Ben, Carl, Finn and Andy were caught in the blast and were infected, leaving Chris and Piers as the sole survivors. The Four Napad that resulted in the mutated BSAA agents attacked Chris and Piers and knocked Chris out, also causing him to suffer from amnesia. Miraculously, Piers was able to survive against these Napad while dragging an unconscious Chris to safety. After the operation, Chris disappeared, leaving Piers and other BSAA operative to find and bring him back to the BSAA. Lanshiang, 2013 "What happened to the legendary Chris Redfield, huh?! What happened to you?!" — Piers confronting Chris about his change in personality. Six months after the tragedy, Piers finally finds Chris - habitually smoking and drinking - in a bar in Edonia. At first Chris does not remember anything of bio terrorism, the BSAA, or Piers and his dead comrades. However, Piers brings the memories to surface by having him to look at pictures of his deceased team members. Piers and other BSAA operatives return him to the BSAA to help with a mission in Lanshiang, China. During their mission, Chris and Piers headed to the rendezvous point at a tenement house, dubbed the "Ace of Spades". There, they were to rescue United Nations diplomats who had been held hostage by J'avo. After the diplomats were rescued, the building was bombed by the UN to take out any remaining J'avo. After seeing the chrysalis bodies, Chris finally remembered everything. Almost immediately after regrouping with Alpha Team outside, one of the men was attacked and dragged away by the Iluzija. Following the giant snake's trail, Alpha Team was led unawares into its lair. Searching for the beast in the hopes of finding the missing man alive, the snake attacked and killed soldier after soldier until only Piers, Chris, Marco and Jeff were left. On their way down to the presumed location of the Iluzija, the snake grabbed Jeff from behind and killed him. The remaining three succeeded in defeating the snake after much effort. Realizing that Chris would stop at nothing to kill Carla, Piers confronted his Captain with regards to the deviation from the mission. Unfortunately, Carla had chosen that time to attack, infecting Marco with the C-Virus before escaping. As the only survivors of Alpha Team, Piers and Chris received intel from headquarters that Carla was headed for the dockyards. Pursuing her in a high-speed chase across the city, headquarters quickly deduced that Carla was going to escape using an aircraft carrier just off the river. Searching through the J'avo-held carrier, the two finally found Carla and crossed paths with agents Leon Kennedy and Helena Harper. After Leon convinced the two to bring her into custody over killing her, they cornered Carla outside the carrier. She was later shot by an unidentified man fired on a passing helicopter and fell to her death. Examining Carla's briefcase, Piers discovered a modified strain of the C-Virus which was kept for the purposes of vaccine research. Chris and Piers commandeered a VTOL aircraft awaiting deployment at the other end of the ship. In the air, Chris and Piers attacked a second J'avo-controlled carrier that housed the missile. After the two took out the anti-aircraft batteries, Piers was dropped off onto the deck, and he started toward the missile in the hope to de-activate it manually. Unfortunately, the sudden emergence of an Ogroman from its Chrysalid prevented Piers from reaching the target. The defeat of the Ogroman restarted the launch process; Chris fired a missile at the silo, trying to destroy it and the carrier. The plan failed, and the missile was launched on the Tatchi district. After a communication between Chris and Leon, the Alpha Team was sent over to a far-off oil rig in search of the abducted Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. "I'm sorry... Captain... I did it for the BSAA... for the future!" — Piers apologizing to Chris for injecting himself with the C-Virus. The two landed on the rig and made their way down the elevator which descended deeper into the ocean. Arriving at an underwater research complex, Chris and Piers began their search for the missing persons. Once they found Jake and Sherry, the four discovered that Carla had been developing a powerful, deadly B.O.W. named Haos, a giant aquatic beast resembling a squid and a human. Separated from Jake and Sherry, Chris and Piers made their way to the top of the complex while evading Haos' attacks, where they intended to use the escape pods. The creature's surprise attack in a later chamber left Piers in such a state that his right arm was practically destroyed, crushed by debris. With Chris in the grasp of Haos and no way for him to get out himself, thinking fast, Piers moved over to the C-Virus vial he picked off Carla earlier - almost dismembering his arm in the process - Piers infected himself with the virus. After injecting the virus into the wound, Piers develops a trident-like appendage, and the capability of releasing massive quantities of bio-electricity through the prongs. After the duo defeated Haos, the two rushed to the escape pods. However, Piers refused to follow Chris into the sphere; throwing him inside, Piers sealed the door and launched the pod. Piers chose to end his life while he was still capable of thinking for himself, despite Chris' protest. As the facility's water pressure built up further, the structure began to come apart in more and more places. The escape pod finally ejects Chris out of the facility, leaving Piers behind. Before Piers died, Haos attacked Chris' escape pod. Immediately afterward, the creature was hit by an electrical discharge identical to one Piers created, suggesting that he saved Chris' life. In the end, Chris honored Piers' memory by remaining in the BSAA as Piers wanted instead of retiring. Fandom AO3 : Tumblr : : : : Fanpop :Chris Redfield & Piers Nivans fan spot Fanart Nobuko1478.deviantart.com1.jpg|Nobuko1478.deviantart.com Nobuko1478.deviantart.com2.jpg|Nobuko1478.deviantart.com Nobuko1478.deviantart.com3.jpg|Nobuko1478.deviantart.com Nobuko1478.deviantart.com4.jpg|Nobuko1478.deviantart.com castella-star.deviantart.com1.jpg|castella-star.deviantart.com castella-star.deviantart.com2.jpg|castella-star.deviantart.com castella-star.deviantart.com3.jpg|castella-star.deviantart.com gigoro5656.deviantart.com1.jpg|gigoro5656.deviantart.com Gk-7.deviantart.com1.png|Gk-7.deviantart.com Gk-7.deviantart.com2.png|Gk-7.deviantart.com Photos Nivanfield1.jpg Nivanfield2.jpg Nivanfield3.jpg Nivanfield4.jpg Nivanfield5.jpg Nivanfield6.jpg Nivanfield7.jpg Nivanfield8.jpg Nivanfield9.jpg Nivanfield10.jpg Nivanfield11.jpg Nivanfield12.jpg Nivanfield13.jpg Nivanfield14.jpg Chris-and-Piers-chris-redfield-and-piers-nivans-40453928-1024-430.jpg I'd be honored if it was you..jpg Trivia * Piers once sent an e-mail to Claire Redfield (Chris' sister), asking if she had any photos of a younger Chris Redfield, saying, "Just between you and me, if you have any pictures of the Captain when he was younger, I'd sure love to see them! I hear he was very different back then, but he won't show us anything..." * Piers is the first (and only) male partner Chris has had. (Jill Valentine, Jessica Sherawat, Sheva Alomar, then Piers Nivans) * Nivanfield is the most popular relationship written for Resident Evil.